Scrabout Wiki
='Scrabble'= Scrabout is the game must renewed since 2004 until 2012. Is the older version and it has a small dictionary from all over the country. Scrabout will exist in random episodes but you should not question to the people about the exact release. An earlier version of Networdz. It has a smaller dictionary, so it's a little more realistic - but you can add words easily, one at a time, to give it a larger vocabulary. This is the story about Nortis Lasala that his journey and fate leads him to become a Scrabout King but his challenge will hard in perish and anxiety above this game. He needs his friend for the adventures upon walking, riding and flying over the land. Conquering enemies win the tournament and destroy the evil organization to become a hail of almighty God's Hand. Scrabout can deal with people all around the world. The series starts on the journeyman named Nortis Lasala the MonCast student which his only goal is to become the champion, his best in traps and tricks and he beats the enemy who fought in vicinity. He raise the galactic player name Hint that who help him to fulfill his goal. Nortis begins the journey with his four stronger friends and he met the finest rival, he joins tournament and walking the mystery. There are many characters appeared on the anime and the game. including players from the tournament A newest page that this wiki only to update called Super Smash Bros. Jayvees Immortal Drake-Slayer Level, a future release game. It has four title with different consoles in all time, the first three were going to release in 2014 but the other one is 2015. We are still updating that we have 57 characters confirmed. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Scrabble Photos Tournament 2 has been returned and begin a new cycle of tournament for players list in the photos. There are total of thirty two candidates are promoting the picture of their choice and make it profile picture in some shows. The tournament was confirmed on October 25, 2015. The rule are same as the last Scrabble Photos Tournament. It was the second big event that happens on October 25, 2015 with the total of 144 players. The Judge position are Ivaraw, Kalaxia, Zuzela and Maramaka and was played on November 5, 2015. The Usherette position are Dynamo, Qi, Agodnon, Divulge, Abraxia, Cloud, Lesnar and was played on November 12, 2015. The Seat Helper position are Slark, Aniki, Galactic, Persia, Subaru, Anto-Hint, Viceroy, Zy and Franky and was played on December 3-4, 2015 for first half and April 17, 2016 for second half. Episode 7: Pick Fight *Jayvees overcomes Sellar in the battle on the basketball court. While Jayvees and Adjaua walking and the man named Mike is going to call Jayvees that he has something to say, While they are heading home they are interrupted by Nortis because someone he saw the strange actions of Cyan and Viper are accused of bullying the short guy on the streets of Mongado. So Jayvees decided to go and follow Nortis to stop the problem of two, Viper is leading first in front of Jayvees for making revenge, Nortis joins but Adjaua blocks him to guard on Edmus while Adjaua discuss Cyan about the temple. So Mike seen a surprise that leads his father uproar. Read More You may visit this following copies: * Template:Scrabout Copy 1 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse